Fairy Tale
by Anime4Everr
Summary: Mavis Vermilion and Lucy Heartfilia are step sisters. Zeref and Natsu Dragneel are brothers. Life isn't so fair. The girls meet new friends. The boys wanted to have the girls. Read to find out what will happen and what adventure will they go through.
1. Paupers

Hai Minna~Hope you enjoy this. Btw this will contain other shippings too~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Paupers~**

 **.**

 **.**

~Mavis P. O. V~

Hello, my name is Mavis Vermilion. I have gold blond hair that reach the end of my feet with wing adornments on me head, big green eyes and I always wear a pink dress also doesn't wear any shoes or footwears. I lived in the kingdom named Magnolia. My sister and I lived in a small old wooden house.

My sister's name is Lucy Heartfilia, we are stepsisters so we have different family names. Lucy has blonde hair that reach her waist, she have bright brown eyes and she always wear a blue dress with a brown apron around her waist.

Even if we were stepsisters, we care for each other and take care of one another.

Our parents died in a storm when they went fishing at sea.I was 17 and Lucy was 16. I was shorter then her but I didn't mind. I work by taking care of children from families that hired me. The income was small but it was enough to support me and my sister.

Lucy also work by selling stories she made. I always told her to be a writer but she said if she became one she will be busy and will have no time to play with me.

Right now I am in our house making breakfast. We always exchange chores with each other so it will be fair.

Our breakfast was the same fried eggs with orange juices and sometimes we ate meat when we have enough money to buy.

"Mavis, you have the day off today, right?" Said my sister Lucy ,who walked toward our small kitchen from her room.

"Yes, why'd you ask? Do you need any help?" I turned to her, watching her sitting on a wooden chair near the small dinner table.

"Well, I found this place I know you will love." Lucy said to me as I sat the plate of fried eggs on the table.

"Okay, we'll go after breakfast." I sat down and we ate the breakfast I made.

"Delicious, your food are the best, Mavis-onee-chan." Lucy stuff her food in her mouth.

"Don't talk when you have foods stuff in your mouth." I wiped the food of my face.

We laugh at each other and clean the dishes. I closed the door and Lucy lead the way.

Our house was in the woods far away from the village and castle. I always heard stories about the princes of our kingdom.

The King's named was Igneel and the Queen's name was Lufi. They had two sons, the oldest has dark hair and black eyes while the youngest has pink hair and also has black eyes. That's what the villagers said to me when I asked them.

I don't know their names also what they look like but some people said they are the most handsome being in the whole world.

I shook my thoughts when Lucy stop her tracks.

"We're here, Mavis. Look isn't it beautiful?" Lucy trun and faces me. I saw the most beautiful sight in my whole life. A field filled with different kind of flowers and an apple tree in the middle with a stream flowing from the mountains. I know that this place was hidden from the village because of the mountains.

"Wow! This is so beautiful. How did you find this place, Lucy?" I smiled widely at her as I ran to thought the field of flowers.

" I was searching for some berries when I saw this bunny. I tried to pat its head but it ran away and chase it. That's when I found this place. It is so relaxing." She said and lay down beside me who sitting.

"But don't you feel like we've been here before.," I said with a confused face.

"Well ,yeah. Mavis I think it's going to rain, we should go back." Lucy said while pointing at the dark clouds that was heading toward us.

"Don't worry. I want to stay here longer." I beg here with my best puppy eyes.

She sigh and nod. Even if I was older, I was still childish like a child.

We chased each other and make flower crown. That was until we heard a rumbling sound. We looked up and saw the sky filled with dark clouds and then droplets of water fell down hard.

It was a heavy rain. We ran to our house while covering our heads with our arms.

We opened the door and went in fast.

I giggled while Lucy looks at me.

"What's so funny, Mavis?" She asked joining me in a giggling course.

"You were right and I was wrong. We should have go home before it rains but I told you to stay there. I am so childish and you act more mature then me." I said facing her.

Lucy was taller then me so I had to lift my head a little.

"I'm going to the shower first." Lucy said and went straight to the bathroom before I could reply.

"That girl." I smiled and walked toward my room and remove my wet dress. I strip off my undergarments and wrapped a towel. I laid on my bed with my arms stretch out.

"Mavis! I'm done!" Lucy yelled from her room and I step onto the bathroom.

I let the water hit my body. I grab my lemon scent soup and lather it over my whole body. I rinse the soup off and dried myself and wrapped the towel around my body.

Before I could opened the door to my room.

Someone knock on the door of our house. I opened the door where I could glance at the visitor.

"Yes, is there anything I could help?" I asked the man with black hair and black eyes. Behind him was a man with pink hair and black eyes.

'How does a man has pink hair!' I yelled in my head. "Yes is this the house of Mavis Vermilion and Lucy Heartfilia?" The black haired asked.

"Yes, I'm Mavis Vermilion. Why do you asked?" I asked the black haired man.

"Well,can we came in? This is going to be a long explanation." The pink haired man said to me.

"Ummm..." I struggled to answer. "Is anything wrong?" The black haired man sense my discomfort.

"Well, I am wearing a towel now. Can you wait for a while?" I said making a blush appeared on my cheeks and I saw a faint blush on his face.

"Okay." He turned around as I made my way to my room and grab a dark pink dress with two brown patches on the arms.

"Mavis-onee -chan who is it?" Lucy peeked out from her bedroom door.

"I don't know but can you prepare some tea." I said to her and she nodded while heading towards the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Come in." I said to the two men and they step in.

"Sorry for intruding." They said and I told them they could sit on the sofa.

Lucy came with a tray. She set it on a small table and pour them some tea. "This is my sister, Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced and she bowed down.

"It is nice to meet you." She said and sat beside me.

"Why are you looking for us?" I asked them nicely.

They look at us making us nervous.

"We came because...

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

* * *

 _Please review and tell meh if it is good or bad.._

Until then,

 _Anime4Everr_


	2. Princes

**Hai** Minna~ So i published two chappies together cuz they both are kinda similar..

Hope you enjoy tho~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Princes~**

 **.**

 **.**

Here in a kingdom named Magnolia, there lived a long named Igneel with his wife Lufi.

They had two sons, the first named Zeref Dragneel. He has dark black haired with matching black eyes. He has fair skin and he also has these canines teeth and he is also built.

The youngest was named Natsu Dragneel. He has pink salmon hair with the same black eyes as his brother. He is slightly tan and has a lean built. He also has these canines teeth.

Zeref is very protective of Natsu. They are so close to each other.

Today in the castle, Zeref and Natsu were practicing sword fighting with their instructor who was a professional sword fighter.

"That is enough for today. You could take a rest now." He said and both of them collapsed to the floor panting.

"These training is very tiresome." Natsu said glancing at his brother.

"I know but we have to learn if we want to protect the kingdom." Zeref said while catching his breath.

After a while, their breathing was even. Then a maid who's face was crimson red.

"What?" Zeref and Natsu said with a glare to the maid who flinch.

"Th-the K-king asked m-me to ca-call you, Yo-your Highness." She stuttered while bowing.

"Leave." Zeref wave his hand looking cold.

She walk or ran away from them towards the other maids who were watching.

These always happens. Those two are cold-hearted towards other people except their parents, friends and each other.

They will always release these dark auras making people scared or quivered around them.

They like to torture people when no one's looking. If they go out they will act all nice and act like perfect princes.

No one know their dark side except each other. They stood up and walked toward the throne room where their parents were waiting.

"Good morning boys, how was training." Queen Lufi said to her sons.

"It was great. I punch Zeref-oniichan ass." Natsu grin at his mother.

"No you didn't we tied. So what's the thing you want to asked us?" Zeref said to Natsu and returned his gaze to his father.

"Oh that. Well you boys are now 18 and it's time for you two to have your own personal servants and don't worry I already choose them for you. Here." King Igneel handed them two pictures.

"One more thing, you have to escort them because they don't know this. Act nice to them ,I heard they are friendly and took care of each other after their parents died." Queen Lufi said to them.

"Now go and rest. You will go to their house in the afternoon." King Igneel said and the boys nodded.

As they closed the door, Queen Lufi glanced at her husband.

"We fulfilled their wish." She said and a tear stream down her cheek.

"Yes but not all of it. Those chosen people will know when they ready. Right now, we done our part." King Igneel wiped her tear away.

"Yes I hope they rest in peace even for what they have done." She looks at the sky from the window and King Igneel followed suite.

~Zeref P. O. V~

I waked over to my room while looking at the picture that my father gave me.

It was a girl around 17 years old. She has long wavy golden blond hair and big green eyes filed with innocent.

I felt unease like I don't want this girl to get hurt. I didn't even realise that I was know standing in front of my room.

I opened the door and went over to my balcony to get some fresh air.

I looked at the village and mountains. Then I spotted dark grey clouds from the mountains.

I sense that it was going to rain so I walked in my room also closing the curtains making my room pitch black.

I like the darkness it made me fell relax. I laid on my king sized bed and fell asleep as I listen to the rain falling heavily from outside.

 **Moments later,**

I heard a knock on my door. I groaned as I sat up running my eyes.

"Zeref-oniichan, it's time to go." I heard my little brother Natsu said from the other side of the door.

"Ok, wait for me at the carriage." I said and I could here footsteps waking away.

I got off the bed and headed towards my wardrobe. I took out my clothes for the day and wore them. I also wore black dress shoes.

I walked out of my room almost bumping into a maid

I walked out of my room almost bumping into a maid.

"Watch where your going!" I look at her with venom seeping through my every words.

I walked past her and went to the carriage that was at the gate.

He was wearing on of his uniform and he was also wearing black dress shoes.

He was wearing on of his uniform and he was also wearing black dress shoes

"You look handsome today. Has that girl in the picture caught your interest?." I smirk at him and he blush almost pink as his hair.

"No." He punch my shoulder and we laugh together.

We hop into the carriage and it made its way to those girls house.

We arrived in front of an old wooden house.

"Man this house sure is old." Natsu said and I elbowed him.

"Manners. Mom always says to be nice and don't complain." I said to him and walked toward the wooden door.

I knock a few times and the door opened a little. I could see a girl shorter then me peeking out of the door.

"Yes is there anything I could help?" The girl asked me while looking at me and Natsu.

I notice that her face was slightly shock when she saw Natsu. Maybe it's his hair, everyone was surprised at first.

"Yes is this the house of Mavis Vermilion and Lucy Heartfilia?" I asked her politely.

"Yes, I'm Mavis Vermilion. Why do you asked?" She answered to me. I thought for awhile before asking her again.

"Well,can we came in? This is going to be a long explanation." Natsu asked her.

"Ummm..." I saw that she was having trouble to reply back.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked her bending down a little to see if she was okay.

"Well, I am wearing a towel now. Can you wait for a while?" She said while blushing and I thought it was so cute.

After realizing what she said, my while face was red from embarrassment.

"Okay." I answered and turned around because I saw that she was indeed wearing a towel that was showing her cleavage.

She closed the door and we waited.

"Hey Zeref why is your face so red?" Natsu grin showing his canines.

"Nothing you should know." I turned away from him and he kept teasing me.

Then a few minutes later, the door opened revealing the girl from my picture. She was wearing a dark pink dress.

"Come in." She said opening the door wider and we step in. We removed our shoes at the entrance.

"Sorry for intruding." We said and she told us to sit on a sofa . We sat down and I think it only fits two people at a time.

Then a girl with blond hair tied into a side ponytail set a tray on a table in front of us.

She poured some tea and handed to us. We thank her and sip the tea.

It was delicious even though it is not an expensive tea mix.

"This is my sister, Lucy Heartfilia." Mavis said and the girl known as Lucy bows down.

"It is nice to meet you." She said and sat beside Mavis.

"Why were you looking for us?" Mavis asked is and we look over to them.

I opened my mouth and said "We came because...

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

* * *

Please review and tell me if it is good or bad~

Until then,

 _Anime4Everr_


	3. Surprise

Hai~ So it's like 12 Am. I dun even know why I am awake in this time when I have to wake up at 5-6 :T

..Okay no time for mathematics.

The third chappie 'Surprise is finally out~ ( **Inner Me: Yepppy** ) Btw this fanfiction is weekly and will be out on every Wednesday if you don't know. ^^

Oh yeah. Thanks _mysteryreader6626_ for your suggestion ^o^ Also for your review.

Enoy~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Surprise~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Zeref P. O. V~**

"We came because we were told by King Igneel and Queen Lufi that you were chosen to be our new personal servants." I said and then silence. The smile on their faces froze and a sound of a crow was heard. Stupid crow cowing at the wrong time.

"What was that? When did we apply for that kind of job?" Lucy sat up pointing at us. She seemed angry. Mavis looked at her and claiming her sister down."Lucy didn't you heard what they said and also respect their the princes."

"I'm sorry your Highness about my sister. But why weren't we told about this?" She asked politely.I am sure that she was pissed off real bad although i can't really tell. Then Natsu spoke up.

"Well our father and mother just told us today. They told us to bring you two to the castle where we'll provide you with a place to sleep and food. So will you came?" Natsu said while trying not to yelled at Lucy cause she was glaring at him. Her glares are the worst..Well after my dad.

"Well... why choose us when there are other girls who are begging to be close to you." Mavis crossed her arms and legs as she looked at me. It was scary also hit a nerve but i hid it.

I stood up and walked closer. "Well if you say no there is nothing we can do rather then take you ourselves."Natsu followed and we stood in front of them. Me in front of Mavis while Natsu in front of back up until their back hits the back of the sofa."Don't get closer!" She blushed a bit and tried to yelled but it just turn into a quivered.

"Ohh I'm sorry but we will have what we want." Natsu said and we took out a cloth from our pocket that has some sleeping liquid or some of you guys may call it Chloroform. We covered their mouth until they fainted. It took them much time than expected. I was sort of disappointed when they did't faint fast like in the fiction.

We put the cloth back into our pockets and carried the girls like potato sacks. I didn't think she was this light and how long her hair was. It was pretty tho. Afterwards we put them in the carriage and put their heads on our shoulder. It was a struggle for me since her hair would go into my mouth..

I noticed that Natsu growled at me."We should do that sooner rather then wasting time talking to them." I was flipping a book open at that time."We should but mother always said to be nice when not in the castle. Well she doesn't know how we act and we have to keep it that way. " Natsu smirked. "But one thing we could do to this girl is torture them. They are personal servants so we could do anything to them." After listening I joined his smirking parade. Our smirks were the best..Well in my opinion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After a while the carriage stop, came out and we arrived at the castle. Me and Natsu both were carrying Mavis and Lucy in our shoulders to our bedrooms. And she still feels very light..

When I came to my bedroom I set her on my bed and she snuggled up onto my mattress. She looked very innocent and pure. "Hey do you have to look so innocent. I wish you weren't here." I stroke her head while saying. Her hair was so soft and smooth and I fell like I want to snuggle up on it but couldn't.

I step out my room and walked to the garden to clear my mind. I sat down near the pond of our garden. While i was clearing my mind i heard someone say something."Hey" I turned around to found Natsu walking over to me.

"What's with that face Zeref ?" He asked out of curious and sat down next to me."Nothing.." I paused for a while."Hey Natsu ,why don't we go there?" I suggested and he nod his head to me. Glad he agreed.

We sat up from where we were sitting and dusted some dirt that caught on our clothes. It didn't take much time tho. By the way the place I suggest was our secret base to train magic. And yes.. we had magic power.

Natsu has fire magic while I have dark magic or something like that. We first found out that we had magic power when we were in my room around 10 years ago or maybe more. We were playing when suddenly something like black dust come out of my hand ( **A/N: Kinda like Elsa xD** ) and was going straight at Natsu.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT!" I yelled at him. He was going to screamed when a large fire came out of his mouth and distinguish the black dust. I was so shocked. I thought only dragons could do that. Wait..what if he's a dragon?..Nah.

"What was that? Are you okay Natsu?" I was at his side checking if he was hurt. I felt guilty because I thought he got hurt because of me. While I was at his side he looked at me with a confused face. "I'm fine Oniichan but was that flame coming out of my mouth?" He asked me and I could answer him since I didn't know that too.

We didn't tell our parents otherwise they would freak out like..I don't know. So I spent almost half of my days searching for answers that I needed.

Many days of searching I found out something interesting. I found out that we had magic and from my research I also discovered that our family had a legend.

The legend was that two boys would be born carrying the ancients magic. One with Fire Dragon Slayer magic and the other with the most ancient, Ankhseram Black magic. For some reason I wanted Fire Dragon Slayer Magic after searching. So I told Natsu and we promised not to tell anyone about our magic powers.

About two years later, I found a old map in one of the books in our library. The title of the book was Fairy Tail, a book full of magic spells , different types of magic powers ,curses and many others. It was an old book. The map lead to a secret room where me and Natsu train together to became stronger or in my case controlling it.

Natsu had a little hard time cause fire just keep coming out of his mouth. I laugh out loud when he talks and he kept shouting to stop. It was cute whenever he shouted.

Now, we were heading to the secret training ground. It was in the garden(my fav). We had to walk about 10 steps forward and turned to our left. We would see a cherry blossom tree. Then we had to pull on the branch that has a symbol. Then we had to pull it down and a stair case will opened up at the back of the tree.

To Make this thing very simple the base was in the tree.

We walked down the stairs and there was a door with the same symbol as on the branch. The only way to get in is to insert some magic then it will opened.

I made some black sand and sprinkle( **A/N: SPRINKLEES~** ) some of it on the lock and the door opened showing our base. I pick up my sword as Natsu pick a spear. At first we had a fight of who would take the sword and of course the eldest one won ^o^

We soon began our training. Not to our notice, four pair of eyes were watching us from a distance. When I was a bit to swing my sword, a thud was heard.

What I saw next almost made me blow up. On the the floor, there was someone laying. That someone was none other then...

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To be continued]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Soo how is it. Good or Bad? Please tell me if I need to change anything and review :3

Until then,

Anime4Everr


	4. Promise

Hai~Sorry for the late update ^^' I had weekly tests o.o and today was the last which means i'm Free!;c

Anyways thank you guys who read it :3 I hope you guys like it.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Promise~**

 **.**

 **.**

~Lucy P. O. V~

I groaned as I felt something soft under me. I opened my brown eyes to see I was in bed but it wasn't my regular bed.

It had black and red flames design on it. I sat my feet back on the floor and saw I was also not in my room.

I awed at the room that was filled with things I haven't seen before.

Then I heard the door opening, then came in a girl with blue hair that had an orange bandanna.

"Hello my name is Levy McGarden, Prince Natsu asked me to get you ready." She said and I notice that she held an outfit for me.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am not suppose to be here." I said and walked toward the door.

"You shouldn't do that. If Prince Natsu knows he will not stop until he founds you." She said and I could sense that she is not lying.

"Alright but I don't want to wear that." I pointed at the outfit she was holding.

"He wouldn't like that. Your sister will wear it too." She said and I grab it.

"Thank you and if you can please take me to my sister." I said to her and said okay.

I got into the bathroom and wore the outfit.

I use the ribbon for a hair tie and tied my hair into a ponytail. So I got out and I could see Levy eyes sparkled.

"Wow I know it will suit you. You look beautiful and we can go to your sister now." She said an lead me out of the room.

We walk threw a hall and stood infront of a big double door room.

Levy opened the door and I saw Mavis tying the ribbon around her neck.

"Mavis-nee your okay!" I tackled her into a bear hug.

"Lucy... can't...breath..." she said and I let go.

She took a big breath and look at me.

"Who is that?" She look at Levy.

"Oh my name is Levy McGarden. I am a maid here and been assigned to assist Lucy from Prince Natsu. " She said to her.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" I asked them and Levy lead us trough the hallway.

About a few seconds later, I saw Prince Natsu and his brother I think walking toward the garden while looking left and right.

"Hey Levy, can me and Mavis take a tour around the castle." I said and she nod.

As she went the other direction, I pulled Mavis's arm and followed the two of them.

We hid in a corner and watch as Prince Natsu's brother pull down a branch and went to the back of a cherry blossom tree.

After looking around, we then followed and look at the back of the tree.

It was a shock to see a stair case. Mavis stop me but I reassured her and we went down.

Before going all the way down, we stop so we could see what they're doing.

Natsu's brother created some black dusk I think and sprinkled some of it on a lock.

A click was heard and he opened a door that has a weird symbol on it.

Before the door closed shut I stop it by grabbing the handle.

I picked to see what was inside. There were doomies, weapons, some tables and there was a bar. (The room is like the Fair Tail hallway except the doomies.)

"Wow" I said quietly so they didn't hear. I saw that they were distracted so me and Mavis hid behind a table that was near.

We sneak two or three tables more and now we're in the middle of the big room.

"Hey Lucy, we should go. They will be mad if they know we were here spying." Mavis said while pulling on my arm.

I was staring at Prince Natsu as he wield his sword around.

"We only need to be quite they wouldn't know." I said to her but she gave me a pout.

"I want to go back. If you want to stay, stay but I wan to go back." Mavis said to me and was about to crawled away but trip on my foot.

"Kyaa!" She fell forward right on her face. I saw Prince Natsu and his brother staring at us and I could see anger in their eyes.

"What do you think your doing here?" His brother asked hands crossed.

"I umm..." I struggled to speak and I saw Mavis rubbing her nose.

" What do you have to say for yourselves!" Prince Natsu shouted at us.

We flinched and looked down. Then I felt someone grab my arm with force.

Prince Natsu force me to stood up while his brother did the same to Mavis.

I winced as he held my arm roughly.

They pulled us out of the room and went of the tree, dragging us to their room as Mavis and I separated.

He push opened the door and tree me on the floor.

"You have guts to spy on us." He said darkly and I could sense something dangerous from the way he was talking.

" I'm sorry." I said to him bowing my head down.

"You think I forgive you after you saw that room. You will be given a punishment and I will choose which." He said as he tilted my chin up with his index finger.

I was scared of this person standing infront of me right now.

I wish Mavis was here. I started to shake as I waited for the punishment.

"Alright, your punishment will be ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To be continued]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Soooooooo how is it? Good or Bad? ;c Please let me know!

Until then,

 _Anime4Everr_


	5. Making New Friends

Minna Ohayo~

Finally I'm not delayed^^ So here's the new chappie. I tried to make this 2000+ word and I did it!:D

Thank you..

AdorkableWitch1

A winter storm

BlueDiamond.3

Bookwriter16

HolmesFNA0011

LadyLittleNekoLucy

Loveheart4life

MeandYoouNot

SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles

The Black Fairy of Fairy Tail

narutoyaoifan

nico2883

I'm glad you guys enjoyed it^^

.

.

.

So...Enjoy~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Making New Friends~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mavis P. O. V**

I was so terrified with the look on Prince Zeref face. He was totally piss off by what Lucy and I had done. He was dragging me to his bedroom.

The grip on my arm was tight and it hurt. I tried to tell him to let go but he put more force into it. He push the door opened with a loud bang making the other maids and butlers startled. He shove me in ,closing the door and locking it.

I trembled when he took a step forward at me. I took a step back and he kept coming forward. I ran to the side of the room before making my way to the door he cornered me with his arms caging me to the wall.

" You are beautiful and I would hate myself if someone tainted your innocent face." He said as he pick a lock of my golden hair and kissing the tip.

"Today was your first day of work and you already made trouble. What should I do with a naughty girl like you?" He held my chin with his index finger.

His black eyes bore into my green ones. I feel myself shaking and the only thing I was thinking was getting away from this hellhole.

"Maybe you should learn who is the master and who is the servant." He said and licked his lips.

"N-No!" I pushed him away with all my might and he fell down with a thud. I ran to the door and unlock it.

I could hear him chuckling from behind me.

"Run all you want but know this you are mine, Mavis Vermilion." He smirked as he sound so positive that he would catch me.

After he said those words, I ran into the hall not caring if somebody was there are not.

I ran and ran until a blob of yellow came crashing into me making both of us fall to the ground.

I rub my sore bottom and look at the person I bumped into.

"Lu-Lucy. What hap-happen to you?" I was shocked to see my sister but what made my blood boil was her skin had this slashing marks on them and they was red.

She tried to cover it but she winced because of the pain. I was so mad at the one who did this to my little sister.

"Lucy we have to run before they catch us." I helped her stand up and she nod her head agreeing to runaway.

We ran together holding hands to the garden where there was big and tall tree we could climbed and get over the tall walls.

I help Lucy climbed first and she was sitting on a branch. She held her hands out to help me. I could hear a lot of footsteps coming from the castle.

"Catch those two servant!" I heard shouting and as I turn my head I could see some guards running towards me.

I climbed the tree quickly as possible almost falling off it but Lucy held me and we jump into the moat before the guards could catch us.

We got to the ground ran into the forest. We didn't stop running until there was no more sounds of horses and yelling.

We stop and tried to catch our breath.

"Mavis-nee what are we suppose to do know?" Lucy asked me as we sat down on the ground.

"I don't know Lucy and we can't go back home cause I think they would searched there." I started to think.

Our clothes were soak and it was cold in the forest. Then something drop on my nose. i look up and saw rain drops coming down making our clothes more wet. Wind blown our way and fog started to float up.

We couldn't see anything and we were shivering to the bone.

We walked and walked until I saw some smoke up a head. I pointed out to Lucy and we both ran as fast as we can and saw a two story old white house.

We went to the front door and there was sign on the door it says ' Fairy Tail Hill'. we didn't know what it means but couldn't care less.

I knocked on the door three times and waited. The door opened to see a red haired woman with brown eyes looking at us.

"Oh my , you two are soaked. Come in and dry up before you two catch a cold." She said and opened the door wider.

We got in and thanked her.

She ran into a room and got two towels for us to dry ourselves. "My name is Erza Scarlet." She introduced herself to us.

"Thank you for helping us Erza-san. My name is Mavis Vermilion and this is my sister Lucy Heartfilia." I said to her and we both bowed at her.

"Erza-san is there guest downstairs?" we heard another girls' voice.

"Yes Wendy, call everyone to came down stairs." Erza said and I heard footsteps going down the stairs.

There were three girls. The three of them had blue hair, one of them I think is around 16 years old.

"This is Wendy Marvel, Juvia Lockheart and this is Levy McGarden." Erza introduced them to us.

"Lucy is that you?" The girl named Levy came to Lucy.

"Levy? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the castle." Lucy was surprised to see the maid.

"Do you know her Lucy?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"She works as a maid in the Dragneel Palace. " She said and it also made my eyes wide open.

"Don't be surprised cause I plan to runaway from that place but i didn't expected you guys to run as well." She said and looked at us curiously.

Lucy was about to sit when she stop and winced as the slashes on her skin move around.

"Oh My Lucy what happened to you?" Levy gasped as she looked at the slashes.

"Well Prince Natsu was really piss off with me." She laugh a little.

"By the way what is this place?" I asked Erza who came in with some cups of tea and cookies.

"We were all runaway not long ago. I knew Levy from my village and heard she works as a maid. Levy plan to escape from that place so I found this house abounded. Wendy and Julia were also maids at the Fullbuster Palace. I came from the Fernandez. We made this place as our own home. You can stay if you want." Erza sat down on one of the couches.

"Thank you Erza-san." We both said.

"Oh and Lucy you still haven't told me what Prince Natsu had done to you?" Levy said and we all look at her.

"Okay where should I start." She held her chin and try to remember.

"It had happened when he...

Lucy 's Flashback:

"Alright, your punishment is getting ten slashes." He said and was holding a whip in his right hand.

Before I could say anything, the whip came contact with my skin leaving a red line.

"Say 'please Natsu-sama, punish me more' and I will be less gentle and if don't it will be ten times stronger.

"Pl-please..." I could barely start when the whip came contact again.

"AHHHH!" I screamed it worse than the first.

"Too it!" He said raising his hand ready to slash me harder.

"Please Natsu-sama, p-punish... AHHHH!" I screamed and was holding my right arm where there was a red line visible to see.

"Alright no more nice guy for me. I give you a chance and you wasted it." He said chuckling a little as he whip me eight more times.

Every slash he made became harder and faster. All I could do was scream and telling him to stop.

Tears ran down my cheeks as he was laughing while beating me.

"Alright , that's enough for today but if I saw you spying on me or doing anything against me the punishment will be miserable that this. Got it?!" He threw the whip somewhere around the room.

"Yes." I saw him exit the door and me sitting on the floor with slash marks on my skin.

I wanted to go away from here.

I stood up but almost fell down because of the pain but manage and walked over to the door.

I opened it and that's when I ran threw the hallway running away from this place and that person.

I ran and ran until I bumped into Mavis-nee.

End of flashback:

Mavis's body was shaking with range. I tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry Mavis-nee. We escape so that the end of it." I said and she calmed down.

"Erza-san, what did you guys runaway for?" I asked them and Wendy's fave suddenly became gloomy.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Mavis look at her with concern.

"When Juvia and Wendy work for the Fullbusters and accident happened. Our masters were Gray Fullbuster and Romeo Fullbuster. My master was Gray and Wendy was Romeo." When Juvia said the name Gary , I swear I could see her blush.

"So what happened? Did he do something to you Wendy?" Mavis asked her but she only look at the floor .

She had tears in her eyes.

"Juvia will continue. We work there for almost 1 year then the accident happened. Romeo... rape Wendy and Wendy became pregnant. She was so terrified when she found out." When Juvia said that me and Mavis gasped.

The other two looked at Wendy.

"I'm so sorry for asking you that question." I said to her.

"That's okay Lucy-san. It already happened , we can't change the past." Wendy gave me a reassuring smile.

"Does he know about this?" Mavis asked and Wendy shook her head.

"If you guys want, do you want to see the baby?" Erza said and Wendy nod.

"Yes, we love to." We both said and the girls stood up.

We climbed up the stairs toward a door that had flower patterns on it.

Juvia opened the door and we saw a white crib in the center of the room.

We step closer and saw it. The baby was sleeping but I could see dark blue strands of hair on top of it's head.

"His name is Shiro Marvel. He is just 3 month old." Levy said as Wendy came up to the baby.

She pick him up and held him in her arms. Shiro opened his eyes and brown orbs stared at us.

"He is so cute. I think Wendy will be a great mom and we can all help her, right?" Mavis said as she played with the baby's cheek.

"Can we stay here? We don't have anywhere to go." I asked the girls.

"Of course, we girls have to help each other. We can all be friends." Levy tackled me and Mavis into a bear hug.

"But you two must help us work in the farm." Erza said to both of us.

"There's a farm here?" We question them.

"We don't have any money so we started a farm. We have too milk the cows, feed the sheeps ,collect the eggs and clean the horses. " Wendy said as she placed the baby back into his crib.

"That's not a problem, we can do it together." I said and we all laugh.

"Okay now time for bed. Come on, I'll show you your rooms." Erza walked out and we followed her.

Juvia went to the door on the left side of the baby's room while Wendy on right side.

"Here it is. This will be your room Lucy and two doors away is your room Mavis." Erza opened the door and showed us.

It was a simple room with a bed , closet , table and some chairs.

"Okay, have good night. Tomorrow,we will be busy." Erza walked over to her room which is next to Juvia's.

Mavis and I exchange good night and closed the door to our room.

I collapsed into the soft bed and literally fell asleep not caring to change.

 **.**

 **[To be continued]**

 **.**

* * *

Soo How is it? Good or Bad? Please let me know^^

Until then,

 _Anime4Everr_


End file.
